


collapse my veins

by Somethingaboutit



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Bottom Lucas, Eliott is an ass guy, Eliott is in film school, Fluff, Lucas is a vet tech, Multi, Music, Smut (eventually), and Lucas happens to have a great ass, best ass in the world dawg, cute boyfriends, duh - Freeform, fr tho, idk what im doing, someone help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 12:45:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingaboutit/pseuds/Somethingaboutit
Summary: Lucas is a Vet Tech, and falls for the guy who’s puppy ran away and is sick.





	1. jedan

  It was a normal day for Lucas, he got up, smoked a cigarette. The usual, what he didn’t expect was to be a stuttering mess when a hot guy needed help with his puppy. It was about two hours into his afternoon shift, so the place was relativly busy. Then fucking sex on legs walked in with a puppy that looked to be just nearly skin and bones. 

  The puppys’ tag said ‘Cooper’ a cute name fore a cute dog, he thought. The man holding his had the most beautiful grey eyes, messy hair. He was fucking dreamy, and Lucas was looking like a mess! With his hair everywhere, scrubs covered in animal hair, his eyes irritated from his contacts. 

  When the God comes inside, he chooses the desk that Lucas is sitting at. Of course. Lucas looks up and tries not to seem like an idiot in front of who he wants to be his boyfriend right now. His co-workers finding this funny. 

 

  “Hi, what seems to be the problem?”

”Um, my puppy he ran away from me like a week ago. Bout a couple days after I got him. He was returned three days ago and has been throwing up everything he eats and drinks” 

  “Okay and what is your name?”

”Eliott. Eliott Demaury”

  “Okay, um follow me to your room” 

“Merci”

  

  Lucas realizes how short he is compaired to Eliott. Eliott is like 6’3 while Lucas is over here, fucking 5’6. When they get into the room, Lucas tells Eliott to set Cooper down on the table. 

 

> “Okay so, how old is Cooper?” Lucas asked, Eliott looking at him. His eyes fixed on what seems to be his ass. Lucas is standing at the computer, not liking the seat that is provided. When Lucas turns to look at Eliott, to see whats wrong, he notices. “Eliott?” Lucas asks, the older boy meeting his eyes. “I–Uhm I’m sorry. Cooper is about four months old” He responds, face red with embarassment. 
> 
>  

  “Dont be, I’d rather a hot guy like you check me out than, I dont know a guy three times my age” Lucas comments. Eliotts eyes going wide, “That’s happened before?” Lucas nods. Remembering how this one guy grabbed his ass once, making him want to gag. “Yeah, I dont know why. Um, so we’re going to test for Parvo. Could be that, could be worms” Lucas told him. Eliott seeming confused, just wanting his puppy to feel better. “Whats Parvo?” The elder asks. “Its a disease that can lead to death but if its caught early the puppy has a chance at living” He explained. Fear entering Eliotts eyes. 

 

  He scratched Cooper behind the ear, kissing his head in the process. Lucas could see how much this guy loved that dog. He was determined to make sure nothing happens to that pup that would make Eliott sad. “Okay, um I am going to need to take a sample and I will need your help with keeping him steady. Eliott smirked as Lucas put on some blue rubber gloves. 

  The younger boy grabbed a swabbing stick, inserting it in the puppys behind. He had too! That’s how you test if a dog has Parvo! “I hate this part, its like having anal with no lube” Lucas says, making Eliott laugh. “For the dog or for you?” He asks, Lucas smirking at him. “For the dog, I always make someone lube up before they fuck me” Eliott going red at his response. 

  “I’m going to go run this test. As well as have my smoke break, you can put Cooper in one of the kennels. If you wanna join me” Lucas asks, hoping that the answer is a yes. 

  “I’d love too” Eliott responds. Blinding smiles on both boys as they walk outside. 


	2. dva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucas and Eliott smoke together, Eliott gets some bad news. Lucas gets a number.

  “So, how old are you?” Eliott asked. Taking a drag from his cigarette. “Um I’m nineteen” Lucas responded, blowing out the smoke from within his lungs. “What? Nineteen and already a vet tech?” Eliott was shocked. How could someone so young have such a mature job? 

  “Yeah, did a trade school program in high school. Graduated with a degree to be a Vet Tech. What about you?” The younger boy asked. “I’m twenty-one” He responded. “Mm, sexy and older” Lucas said. Surprised with his confidence, he really needed some dick. “You think I’m sexy?” Eliott asked, putting out his cigarette only to light another. “Obviously, you’re sex on legs” Eliott laughed at Lucas’ choice of words. “You know, I think you’re the real winner here. With an ass like that?” He said, Lucas blushing at the comment. 

  Lucas was a small person, his body almost feminine like. Small hips, slim. The only ‘big’ part about him was his ass, he had a nice fucking ass. “Thank you, its what makes me the best vet tech here” He joked, Eliott laughing with him. When they finish, they go back inside. Lucas returning to Eliott with the test results. 

  “Okay, so Cooper tested positive for Parvo. Dont worry, we can give him what he needs to survive here. IV fluids, medicine to help with the nausea, food in his system. Then hopefully, have him healthy again” Lucas said, seeing the heartbreak in Eliotts eyes. “Where will he stay?” He asked. 

  “Well, since I was the tech who worked with him, I would be taking care of him. He will stay in our Hospital. You can visit him whenever you want as long as you call before you visit” The younger boy explained. “How much is it?” Eliott asked, “We will discuss that with my boss. He makes the money predictions. Im really sorry Eliott” Lucas states. “Thank you, you hear that Coop? We’re gonna get you all better” 

 

  As Eliott says goodbye to Cooper, Lucas taking him to the back and giving another Tech a list of what Cooper needs, Eliott suggests having Lucas walk him to his car. Which Lucas obviously accepts. 

 

 

> “So, think I could come by tomorrow?” Eliott asks. Wanting to see both Cooper and hopefully Lucas. “I am working so yes, I have the evening and night shift tomorrow” He responds. Eliott smiles, “Maybe we could get something to eat before your shift?” Eliott asks. Lucas crossing his arms and smiling up at the older boy. “Are you asking me out Mr. Demaury?”—

  “I believe I am Mr.—“ Eliott realizes he doesn’t know Lucas’ last name. “Lallemant”.  ‘Lucas Lallemant’ Eliott thinks, beautiful name for a beautiful boy. “So, you coming?” Eliott asks. “How could I say no?” The younger boy laughs. Looking down at his shoes, “So, its a date”—“Its a date” Lucas bites his lip to try and stop from smiling, but he can’t help the smile from forming on his face. 

  “See you tomorrow Lucas” Eliott says, before Eliott can even get in his car, Lucas says something. “Eliott, wait”—“What?” Eliott asks, confused. Lucas walks towards him, standing on the tips of his toes to wrap his arms around Eliotts neck. Eliotts hands falling on Lucas’ hips. Once going to grab the younger boys behind. Lucas moaning into Eliotts mouth. His tongue exploring his mouth like its got hidden treasure inside it. They pull apart breathless. Eliott giving him one last peck before getting in his car, driving home. 

  Lucas watched him drive away, then feels something in his back pocket. He slips his hand in the pocket and pulls out a sheet of paper, ‘ _+33-457-2311 Eliott♡_ ’ Lucas smiles, walking back inside so he can put the number in his phone. Not before being attacked with his co-worker questions. “Did he fuck you?” Fiona asks, Lucas saying a hard, “Non”. 

  He eventually stops answering them and starts texting the number that is on the paper Eliott gave him. 

 

_To Eliott♡: Smooth move putting it in my pocket._

_From Eliott♡: Haha, its a talent._

_To Eliott♡: So, my shift is almost over._

_From Eliott♡: Really? Wanna move that date up to now?_

_To Eliott♡: I would love too. Haha, your place okay?_

_From Eliott♡: Perfect, I’ll text you the address when you get off._

_To Eliott♡: Kk, see you soon._


End file.
